La Chasse
by Kerbella
Summary: Chaque année une grande chasse à lieu pour permettre à chaque lycan de trouver la compagne qui partagera sa vie. Après dix-sept participations infructueuses, Daryl Dixon est résigné à rester célibataire pour toujours... Quand l'impensable se produit. (CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A FRENCH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATOR FOR THIS STORY)


**Cette histoire est librement inspirée de la magnifique fanfiction de hoars, intitulée "Festival of Red" (allez la lire, elle en vaut vraiment la peine!)****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: L'univers de Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, si c'était le cas Beth serait avec Daryl depuis bien longtemps...**

La cérémonie de la Chasse est chaque année un moment particulièrement pénible à passer. C'est une tradition ancienne de plusieurs siècles, destinée à sceller les relations entre humains et lycans dans un esprit de paix et de confiance mutuelle.

Les lycans ont toujours étés moins nombreux que les humains. Aujourd'hui encore on compte environ un loup-garou pour trente humains. Au fil des ans, la fertilité des femmes lycans avait drastiquement déclinée, sans que personne ne puisse trouver de raison à ce phénomène. A la fin du 18ème siècle les lycans étaient voués à disparaitre. Afin de lutter contre le déclin de sa race, le mâle alpha d'une meute des Appalaches avait conclu un marché avec le chef d'un village voisin : lui et les siens assureraient la protection de la population si on leur laissait en échange des jeunes femmes capables de leur donner une descendance.

L'amour chez les lycans est un concept bien différent de celui des humains. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix en la matière, leur instinct les poussant à choisir la compagne la plus compatible. Comme chez certaines autres espèces animales, les lycans ne peuvent se lier qu'à un partenaire durant toute leur vie. Si ce phénomène est connu des humains et est désigné par le terme « d'âmes sœurs », les lycans appellent cela les « âmes-élues ».

Chaque année depuis la signature du pacte, au premier jour du mois de mai, sont organisées dans tout le pays des chasses au partenaire.

A cette occasion, toutes les adolescentes ayant atteint l'âge de dix-huit ans sont regroupées à l'orée de la forêt la plus proche. Les Elues, comme on les appelle, disposent de toute la matinée pour se disperser dans les bois. Passé ce laps de temps, les lycans candidats sont lâchés à leurs trousses. Si ces derniers parviennent à saisir l'odeur de leur âme-élue, ils la traquent alors sans relâche. Une fois sa compagne trouvée, le jeune loup la revendique comme telle et elle devient sa partenaire pour le reste de son existence.

Si une jeune humaine n'a pas été revendiquée durant la Chasse, elle retente sa chance jusqu'à ses vingt-cinq ans, après quoi on la laisse libre de faire sa vie avec qui lui plait.

Cette méthode fonctionne depuis la nuit des temps et a donné lieu à beaucoup d'unions fructueuses. La rumeur disant que les Elues les plus difficiles à attraper attirent toujours les meilleurs partenaires. La Chasse représente ainsi l'occasion de former des paires accouplées compatibles et harmonieuses.

La participation à la Chasse est une obligation pour tous les lycans âgés de vingt à quarante ans. Seuls les plus chanceux trouvent leur âme-élue dès la première Chasse, la plupart d'entre eux devant attendre leur cinquième ou sixième tentatives. Ne pas avoir trouvé sa compagne après ses trente ans est extrêmement rare et passablement mal vu. Pire, certains lycans, même après vingt années de participation à la Chasse, ne trouvent jamais leurs âmes-élues. Ces derniers sont alors traités avec une pitié teintée de méfiance : s'ils n'ont pas trouvé de compagnes c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez bons pour appartenir à une meute. Ces candidats malheureux, les laissés pour compte de la Chasse, finissent souvent seuls, traités en parias par leurs congénères.

Cette crainte de l'exclusion amène parfois à certains débordements lors de la chasse : les candidats les plus âgés, souvent frustrés et désespérés, jetant leur dévolu sur la première Elue qu'ils parviennent à attraper. En revendiquant la malheureuse, ils la condamnent bien souvent à une union dysfonctionnelle et sans amour.

….

Daryl ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâchonner nerveusement son pouce droit. Ce tic, qu'il tenait de son enfance, faisait toujours son apparition lorsqu'il était nerveux.

Après dix-sept participations il aurait pourtant du être habitué…

Il était, littéralement, comme un loup en cage. Il détestait la cérémonie de la Chasse et il détestait les Elues qui devaient être à cet instant en train de courir stupidement dans la forêt, à la fois anxieuses et désireuses d'être rattrapées… Tout cela n'était qu'une vaste connerie. De la poudre aux yeux pour tous ces abrutis qui pensaient qu'il y avait du bon à tirer de ce simulacre de séduction. Daryl parlait d'expérience. Il était né d'une de ces unions. A trente-six ans, Will Dixon, son père, lassé de courir tous les ans après une âme-élue qui n'existait sûrement pas, avait attrapé au hasard une jeune Elue et l'avait fait sienne. Leur mariage n'avait rien donné de bon, la mère de Daryl ayant très vite sombré dans l'alcool pour oublier les coups. Merle, puis Daryl étaient nés et avaient grandis dans cette violence. Ils ne formaient pas une meute, pas même une famille. La mort de leur mère fut un chagrin, celle de leur père une délivrance. Les deux frères grandirent ensemble, ne pouvant compter que l'un sur l'autre. Ils vivaient dans les bois, se tenant à l'écart des humains et ne fréquentant que quelques autres loups solitaires, agressifs et aigris. La seule occasion pour laquelle ils se mêlaient de leur plein gré à la population locale était pour la cérémonie de la Chasse.

Merle, de dix ans son ainé, de participait plus à la Chasse depuis bien longtemps. Il faisait partie des rares lycans arrivés à quarante ans sans avoir trouvé de compagnes. Il avait eu la décence, pour ne pas reproduire l'exemple familial sûrement, de ne pas s'imposer à une Elue. Daryl comptait bien faire de même.

Il commençait à se murmurer dans la ville que les Dixon étaient une lignée maudite, dont aucun des membres ne trouvait jamais son âme-élue. Après tout, qui aurait bien pu vouloir d'eux? Ils habitaient en marge de la société, ne vivant que de chasse et de petits larcins. Partout, leur mauvaise réputation les précédait. Merle était en outre bien connu pour son mépris de la race humaine, qu'il jugeait inférieure à la sienne…

Aujourd'hui marquait la dix-septième participation de Daryl à la Chasse. Durant toutes ces années il n'avait pas été proche, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de trouver une compagne. Ni l'odeur suave des concurrentes, ni les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs, rien, n'avait éveillé en lui l'instinct de protection et le désir qui accompagnait la présence de l'âme-élue. Daryl savait que cela n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Il s'était résigné à cette éventualité dès sa troisième tentative.

Le pire dans cette cérémonie, c'était l'attente qui précédait la Chasse. Les candidats étaient réunis dans une espèce de hangar en tôles durant toute la matinée avant d'être lâchés dans la forêt à midi pile. Ils auraient jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour revendiquer une compagne. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. Les plus jeunes, qui participaient pour la première fois, ne tenaient pas en place. Ils faisaient des allers-retours incessants devant la lourde porte en fer et cela mettait Daryl sur les nerfs. D'autres roulaient des mécaniques, désireux de montrer aux autres qui étaient les alphas de la bande. Tous dégageaient une forte dose de testostérone, une réaction naturelle qui survenait lorsqu'un lycan était en contact prolongé avec d'autres mâles rivaux.

Daryl essayait de se tenir aussi à l'écart de possible. Dans cette atmosphère chargée de tension les rixes étaient choses communes.

Sa fine audition lui permettait néanmoins de suivre malgré lui la conversation qui se déroulait non loin de là entre deux jeunes lycans.

« -Il faut absolument que je trouve Beth avant Zach ! » Geignait l'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme râblé aux cheveux roux. « Ce connard prétend que c'est son âme-élue. C'est sa troisième Chasse, il sait comment ça se passe et ça lui donne un avantage sur moi ! »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Jimmy ! » Dit son ami qui se voulait rassurant mais n'en menait pas large. « Beth est intelligente, elle saura se cacher dans un endroit sûr ! »

Daryl retint à grand peine un reniflement méprisant. Ce jeune loup devait être un piètre traqueur pour penser qu'une humaine de dix-huit ans était capable d'échapper aux griffes d'un lycan très motivé. Cette… Beth… serait très probablement revendiquée avant la fin de la journée, peut-être même violée dans la foulée. C'était là un aspect de la Chasse qui était très souvent passé sous silence. Il arrivait en effet régulièrement que les prétendants, échauffés par la traque et désorientés par la force de leur instinct, ne violent l'Elue qu'ils avaient attrapée.

Le corps tout entier de Daryl le démangeait. L'envie de se changer dans sa peau de loup se faisait plus pressante. Il avait envie de fuir cette pièce surchargée et d'aller se perdre dans les bois, le seul endroit où il se sentait véritablement à l'aise. Comme les années précédentes, il passerait la journée au plus profond de la forêt, assez loin pour que la plupart des Elues n'arrivent pas jusque là. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de voir un nouveau couple célébrer sauvagement son union ou d'assister à une bagarre à mort entre deux rivaux.

Enfin, un des officiers de police qui encadrait l'évènement vint ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, une déferlante de lycans surmotivés se répandit dans la forêt. Certains suivaient d'ores et déjà une piste, d'autres zigzaguaient au hasard entre les arbres.

Du coin de l'œil, Daryl vit le jeune homme roux partir ventre à terre en direction du nord.

Daryl et un autre lycan plus âgé furent les derniers à sortir du hangar, sans se précipiter. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient seuls. L'autre loup, un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année, pris une profonde inspiration avant d'exhaler d'un air dépité.

Daryl l'entendit marmonner d'une voix exaspérée :

« -Pas pour cette année non plus… »

L'homme se transforma et parti en trottinant dans les bois, laissant Daryl seul. Ce dernier, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, pris lui aussi une grande inspiration. Tentative futile pour discerner l'odeur d'une compagne potentielle. Il allait exhaler lorsqu'un feu d'artifice olfactif lui explosa soudain dans les narines.

C'était une odeur de pin, avec en fond une note plus organique, alléchante et tentatrice. Les idées de _meute_, de _famille_, _d'âme-élue_ lui explosèrent aussitôt en tête…

Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus, il avait envie d'humer cet enivrant parfum directement à sa source. Sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il se transforma et commença aussitôt à traquer cette odeur.

Il se rendit vite compte que contrairement à la plupart des autres Elues qui avaient fait le choix de s'enfoncer directement dans la forêt, la jeune femme qu'il poursuivait était partie vers l'ouest, rendant sa trace plus facile à déceler que celle des autres. Cette réflexion suscita en lui une certaine angoisse : plus son âme-élue serait facile à traquer, plus elle risquerait de se faire attraper par un autre lycan.

Daryl se flagella mentalement de ne pas s'être mis directement à sa poursuite, il avait perdu stupidement de précieuses minutes…

La piste continuait, presque en ligne droite. Daryl la suivit, devenant à chaque pas un peu plus tendu. Les arbres se faisaient plus éparses et il arriva bientôt sur les berges d'une rivière. Il réalisa avec horreur que la piste s'arrêtait là.

La jeune fille avait dû s'immerger dans l'eau, brouillant ainsi toute trace de son odeur et réduisant à néant les efforts de ses éventuels poursuivants.

Si cette tactique était la preuve de l'indéniable intelligence de l'Elue, elle avait eu pour effet de rendre Daryl encore plus nerveux.

Il retint à grand peine un gémissement de détresse. Son angoisse était démultipliée par le besoin urgent qu'il avait de revendiquer son âme-élue. Il tendait vainement de reprendre son souffle sans parvenir à calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il se sentait comme un jeune louveteau en proie à une crise de panique.

Un craquement dans les feuilles mortes le ramena brusquement à la raison. Il se retourna vivement et vis surgir à quelques mètres de lui le lycan roux dont il avait surpris la conversation avant le départ de la chasse. Ce dernier était sous sa forme humaine et avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Il s'arrêta abruptement sur le lit se la rivière, humant frénétiquement l'air. De façon évidente, il avait suivi la même piste de Daryl.

Face à la présence de son rival, Daryl ne pu s'empêcher de montrer les crocs d'un air agressif. Il n'avait rien contre ce gamin mais il n'hésiterait pas à se battre contre lui si cela était nécessaire.

L'autre devait être encore plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé car il se mit soudainement à hurler.

« -BETH ! »

Daryl, inquiet qu'il ne rameute d'autres concurrents, était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge pour le faire taire. Cependant le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune attention et tourna bien vite les talons pour suivre le lit de la rivière plus en aval.

Daryl était presque tenté de le suivre. Les proies avaient tendance à toujours aller dans le sens de l'aval : la pente descendante leur permettait une fuite plus rapide et moins fatigante. Cependant, au fond de ses tripes, son instinct lui criait que son âme-élue était arrivée à la même conclusion. Il ne la connaissait pas mais la façon dont elle avait organisé sa fuite démontrait sa profonde intelligence et un certain sens tactique. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait fait un choix à l'encontre de tout ce que l'on aurait normalement pu attendre d'elle…

Le temps passait et la Chasse s'étirait peu à peu vers sa fin. Daryl devait se décider, et vite.

Comme toujours dans sa vie, il prit finalement la décision de suivre son instinct et de remonter en amont de la rivière.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure il suivit cette direction. Voyant qu'il était toujours bredouille le doute commença à nouveau à l'assaillir. Il s'était peut-être trompé sur le compte de l'Elue. Peut-être avait-elle réellement pris la direction du nord. Si c'était le cas, le jeune lycan roux avait d'ores et déjà du poser les griffes sur elle et il l'avait perdue à tout jamais. Cette idée fit bouillir de plus belle la rage dans ses entrailles et il durci un peu plus le rythme de sa course. Déjà, les couleurs du ciel commençaient à changer, le bleu tirant de plus en plus vers une couleur orangée. La nuit serait tombée dans moins de deux heures. Il n'y avait absolument plus de temps à perdre.

Daryl était tellement essoufflé qu'il manqua presque de flairer le léger parfum de pin qui se dégageait d'une excroissance rocheuse située de l'autre coté de la rivière. Ce qui lui fit véritablement stopper sa course fut le constat qu'il n'y avait aucuns conifères dans les environs. Cette subtile odeur de pin devait donc avoir une autre source.

Tremblant d'espoir, Daryl traversa la rivière. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration. Il ne c'était pas trompé, c'était bien le parfum de son âme-élue. Mais ce dernier était extrêmement faible, presque indécelable. Un lycan aux sens moins acérés que les siens aurait surement échoué à le percevoir.

Toujours immobile, Daryl se concentra sur cette odeur fuyante. Il réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'était pas faible parce que lointaine, comme il l'avait assumé au départ. Le parfum était simplement habilement camouflé par d'autres senteurs. Une bouffée d'air supplémentaire lui fit mettre un nom sur cette essence : _erysimum odorantum,_ ou vélar odorant en langue commune. Cette grande plante aux fleurs jaunes était très répandue dans cette partie du pays. Elle était surtout connue pour l'odeur très forte, mais difficile à caractériser, qu'elle dégageait.

Cette Elue était décidément d'une grande ingéniosité. Elle s'était cachée au milieu de ces plantes dont l'odeur capiteuse masquait presque totalement la sienne, même face à l'odorat surdéveloppé d'un lycan.

La Chasse était finie, Daryl avait enfin cerné sa proie.

Il avança d'un pas mal assuré, redoutant presque à présent, après tous ses efforts, de se retrouver face à elle. Il craignait qu'elle ait peur de son apparence, ou pire, de lire dans ses yeux le dégout d'avoir été trouvée par un lycan tel que lui. Les Dixon avaient mauvaise réputation dans la région, elle ne serait surement pas ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était l'âme-élue de l'un d'entre eux.

Cependant, l'odeur rassurante de l'Elue, même dissimulée sous le lourd parfum des fleurs, lui donna la confiance nécessaire pour se présenter face à elle.

Et elle était là devant lui, telle une apparition, tranquillement assise au milieu des fleurs qui formaient autour d'elle comme un épais tapis jaune.

La première réaction de Daryl était qu'elle semblait être plus jeune que les dix-huit ans qu'elle devait forcément avoir. Sa deuxième réaction était qu'il n'avait jamais vu de créature plus enchanteresse que cette jeune femme.

Elle était petite et lui arriverait certainement sous l'épaule si il était sous sa forme humaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et les yeux bleus, comme lui, mais bien plus clairs que les siens. Ils brillaient d'intelligence mais aussi d'une certaine lueur d'espièglerie.

Le plus étonnant était son sourire. Elle avait l'air parfaitement détendue et lui souriait d'un air entendu, comme si elle s'attendait tout à fait à ce que ce soit lui qui la trouve. Comme si il était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Il resta un instant complètement ahuri devant elle. Tellement estomaqué qu'il ne ressentait que furtivement l'envie de se jeter sur elle et de la marquer comme sienne.

« -Je te demanderais bien ton nom mais je doute de comprendre ta réponse si tu reste sous cette forme. » Dit-elle finalement d'un ton taquin.

Durant un instant Daryl senti la panique l'envahir à nouveau. S'il reprenait sa forme humaine il serait nu devant elle. Ce n'était pas la pudeur qui le rendait rétif mais bien plus l'idée qu'il lui serait impossible dans cet état de lui dissimuler l'état de son dos. Son père l'avait battu si fort dans sa jeunesse que, malgré les exceptionnelles capacités de régénération que possédaient les lycans, certaines de ses cicatrices n'avaient jamais totalement disparu. Durant un court instant il eu presque envie de s'enfuir ventre à terre, plutôt que de s'exposer complètement à cette parfaite inconnue. Il n'avait jamais montré ses cicatrices à quiconque auparavant, lui accorder cette confiance rendrait son rejet encore plus douloureux.

Comme si elle sentait son trouble la jeune fille lui adressa à nouveau un sourire rassurant tout en tapotant de sa main droite l'espace libre à coté d'elle. Saisissant l'invitation implicite, Daryl vint finalement s'asseoir à ses cotés, bien que toujours un peu méfiant.

De si près, l'odeur de la jeune femme était presque désemparant. Il avait envie d'enfouir son museau dans les longue mèches de cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses épaules tentatrices.

« -Je m'appelle Beth. » Dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce, indifférente à son trouble.

Alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers lui pour lui sourire, Daryl compris qu'il lui serait impossible de garder ses secrets. Elle l'avait complètement désarmé, avec trois sourires et quelques œillades rassurantes.

Sans vraiment faire ce choix de façon consciente, il se senti changer vers sa forme humaine. Quelques secondes plus tard il était toujours assit à coté d'elle, mais cette fois nu comme un ver. Il accepta en rougissant le gilet qu'elle lui tendait pour cacher sa modestie.

Le plus surprenant était qu'elle souriait toujours. Apparemment pas plus perturbée par son apparence humaine qu'elle ne l'avait été devant son alter–ego lupin. Daryl avait beau chercher, il ne parvenait pas à trouver dans ses yeux ni déception ni dégout.

Il sursauta presque lorsque Beth tendit délicatement la main vers son visage pour dégager une mèche de cheveux trempée de sueur qui lui était tombé devant les yeux. Sa peau translucide dégageait une odeur délicieuse et il ne pu pas résister à la tentation de saisi sa main dans la sienne et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un chaste baiser ce qui fit échapper à Beth un éclat de rire cristallin.

« -Et dire que l'on m'avait raconté que les lycan étaient brutaux avec leur âme-élue après la Chasse ! »

Son ton de voix était espiègle. Inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Daryl lâcha aussitôt sa main, comme si elle l'avait brulé. Il était honteux, conscient de son incapacité à interagir avec qui que ce soit. Il aurait aimé savoir quel comportement adopter autour d'elle et arrêter de passer pour le loup sauvage qu'il était.

Mais Beth ne le laissa pas mettre plus de distance entre eux deux. Elle lui saisi à nouveau la main puis s'allongea sur le tapis de fleur, l'enjoignant par une légère traction sur son bras à faire de même. Daryl était comme un pantin face à sa volonté. Il s'étendit prudemment à ses cotés, veillant à ne pas la toucher. Puis, cédant aux pressions incessantes de son instinct, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'enlacer étroitement. Beth avait l'air ravie de cette initiative et elle laissa même échapper un petit soupir de contentement lorsqu'il enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure, respirant profondément. Avec une extrême douceur, Daryl commença à effleurer de ces doigts chaque centimètre de peau dénudée à sa portée. Ce faisant, il déposait un peu de sa propre odeur sur l'épiderme de la jeune fille, la marquant ainsi comme sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, Beth ferma les yeux et commença à chantonner d'une voix douce la mélodie d'une vielle chanson populaire. Jamais Daryl n'avait ressenti un si profond sentiment de contentement qu'à cet instant. La tension de la journée s'était complètement évaporée. Là, au beau milieu des fleurs, serré tout contre son âme-élue, il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi éternellement. A la nuit tombée, il leur faudrait retourner dans la ville. Montrer, au vu et au su de tous, la nouvelle paire accouplée qu'ils formaient. Daryl pouvait déjà imaginer les murmures indignés des habitants lorsqu'ils verraient que la jeune Beth, si pleine de vie, si innocente, était à présent liée à un sauvage tel que lui. Il redoutait déjà la réaction de la famille Greene, qui serait très probablement estomaquée et un peu effrayée par cette union improbable. Sans compter que la déception de Jimmy, le jeune lycan roux, ferait sûrement peine à voir. Seule la réaction de Merle vaudrait le coup d'œil : son frère n'en reviendrait sûrement pas de voir qu'il était parvenu à poser ses sales pattes sur une compagne aussi parfaite.

Daryl se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point Beth allait bouleverser sa vie. A partir de ce moment ce ne serait plus Daryl et Merle, mais Daryl et Beth. Il leur faudrait sûrement déménager, se rapprocher de la ville, des humains. Daryl devrait trouver un vrai travail afin de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, sa meute. Il ne pourrait plus se laisser porter par le courant, il faudrait qu'il pense à présent pour deux, voire même pour plus à l'avenir…

Alors oui, le futur annonçait de grands changements et laissait sûrement présager bien des moments difficiles, mais Daryl se refusait à être inquiet. Aussi longtemps qu'il aurait Beth à ses cotés, tout irait bien…

….

**J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous aura plu. Je sais qu'il est très fleur-bleue mais j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose dans ce genre là pour me remettre de l'épisode de mi-saison.**

**Je suis à la recherche d'un traducteur afin de traduire cette fanfic en anglais, si vous êtes intéressé n'hésitez pas à me le dire via MP, j'en serait ravie!**


End file.
